Living
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Imagine a view of Hub City at nighttime. Imagine a penthouse view of the Empire State Building through expensive thick, plate-glass window: in this alternate '52: blimps are used for transportation more, stopping at building tops to hook up to the buildings and refuel with heated air and move on. In this, '52 there, was a nuclear super man that could provide Hub!
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Cnt. 800

2013,

Disposable Copy

Living Assault Weapons

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Imagine a view of Hub City at nighttime. Imagine a penthouse view of the Empire State Building through expensive thick, plate-glass window: in this alternate '52: blimps are used for transportation more, stopping at building tops to hook up to the buildings and refuel with heated air and move on. In this, '52 there, was a nuclear super man that could provide Hub with nuclear plants with super powered nuclear radiation. There was plenty of heated air coursing through the buildings in pipes to reach the zeppelins through connectors in the front of the blimps.

Hub originally planned for Hub City buildings to have these and even the Empire State Building was built to connect to zeppelins in our universe. Imagine looking out a skyscraper window at an expensive view of Madison Square Garden with big zeppelins and small zeppelins gliding along the midnight sky. Imagine the tranquility is broken let's say by a crime fighter being thrown through the glass of that thick window. The tranquility smashed by the sound of a crime-fighter with a dove on the crime fighter's shirt being thrown through glass.

The crime fighter name**: Peacemaker.** Imagine the spider web of shattered glass shards jutting out of the window-sides had slashed this super hero on the mystery man's way flying past where the window once stood. In a moment that seemed to last for years to the would-be killer: the crime fighter was thrown pas the plate glass window and seemed to hang in the air as inertia died and gravity took over. The broken shards of thick glass hanging in thin air began to fall to _**Earth**_**,** and soon the picture window was empty of anything but the view.

The edges of the spider-web remaining had blood on some of its shards and strips of material as some shards of this spider-web began to fall off the window top. The murderer took a gun and cleared the glass shards at the bottom of the window-pane so he could look out the window and then broke the spider-web at the top of the window-frame so the murderer wouldn't cut the killer's head if the murderer looked down out of the window: to make certain Peacemaker died. The Hub City streets were practically empty in the night because Hub is supposed to be an urban working class division and some parts are empty on Sundays.

Meredith-2

The Agents of: Last Amer'_

The cars that did see** Peacemaker** just ignored his body. The next day **Peacemaker's** body was still there in the gutter.** Peacemaker **was in a pool of his own blood. Blood seeped from his bleeding nose, the back of Peacemaker's slashed head, bloody mouth, and cut-up back: one blood-spot that stood out upon Peacemaker's chest insignia.

The longest drop of dripped blood that dripped from his mouth during the battle that led to being thrown through a window: the longest bloodstain that had run down** Peacemaker's **insignia and stopped at a certain spot. The blood drop looked like a clock-hand. The blood drip, made the dove insignia look like a death-clock counting down to the end of the world. Imagine you are the owner of the deli on the bottom floor of the skyscraper and you walk down the block to open your deli: you see this superhuman hero lying on the asphalt facing you.

You look at the death-clock that is a sign of-the times seeing that beatniks, lascivious Rock and Roll and juvenile delinquents are decaying US values and violence is escalating into nuclear war. You see this clock face is counting down to the black oblivion of a night that lasts until infinity. Imagine you are the man who finds this super human hero's body signifying the death of justice and mystery-men and the birth of delinquents reading Tales from the Crypt comics. You are this every-man, as you say to yourself, What _**is**_ becoming of this world?!

To be Continued in Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

- - -30- - -

Approx Word Cnt. 700

2013,

Disposable Copy

Scene 2 **Living Assault Weapons**

by

Mark W. Meredith

I reach the scene of the crime as an owner of that deli on the bottom of the apartment building is hosing the blood off of the concrete into the gutter. I walk through the blood and track bloody foot-steps across the sidewalk in front of the delicatessen and the deli owner yells at my backside about what the world has become. I suppose the world is becoming worse and so that is why there is a pool of blood, why I'm tracking bloody foot-prints across the concrete. In this world, you have to be worse than the monsters you have to slay.

That is why I don't notice I'm tracking bloody foot prints across the sidewalk. Spilled blood of the innocents becomes just an-other unpleasant fact. You become an unfeeling calculator that only tabulates the death toll of innocent people killed. What is today: once again?!

Oh yes, of course: it is October 12, 1952, saw the dead carcass of a cat in an alleyway this morning. It was a hit and run, alerted the pound as to the cat's license. The pet's owner will be alerted. This city is afraid because I have seen its animalistic true nature.

I have seen the light of the sun and I know that some of them are guilty of human nature and they need to be in jail, I am the one to put them there too. The gutters are always bloody for a detective like Victor Sage the Question. Are so many stabbings, shootings that the streets are going to be pools of blood and what will we call them! We will have to call the streets gutters.

I walk around the corner and to the entrance to apartment building. All of the republican fools will be walking a path: staring into space like optimistic simpletons until they walk off a cliff into bloody Hell.

Sgt. Harvey Bullock looks out the shattered window as **Mr. Sage** walks into the broken door. **Bullock** says **to Commissioner **Gordon in the room, **I'm speechless.**

I answered **Bullock** saying, "That's strange. You are usually blathering on about how you won't do your job".

**Bullock** said; **I do my job;** then he looked back in order to confirm what he knew to be true. He knew that was the voice of Mr. Sage.

**Mr. Sage** replied, **yes but you never do anything beyond the call a' duty.**

Bullock replied to that, **I do go beyond the call of duty.**

**Mr. Sage** answered: **rarely.**

Commissioner Gordon studied the door chain making small talk; **they say you faint just before you hit the ground. Do you think that's true**,

**Bullock** stated seriously, **maybe you: should chuck Question out the window: and we could go down-stairs to ask him.**

Mr. Sage answered, **women first Bullock.**

Bullock ignored Mr. Sage and asked **Commissioner** Gordon, "You the guy fresh outa' police academy: what do you think happened here",

Commissioner Gordon knowing **Bullock** was testing him, said, "Someone kicked the door in and kicked Peacemaker's **ass** in. That's what happened here. Someone caved Peacemaker's ass right in: with a good, swift kick: right in the ass. Obviously, Peacemaker was in the apartment when the attacker arrived because the chain is broken.

Obviously Peacemaker was finished patrolling and fighting for that night because Peacemaker had a Peacemaker costume on under his untied robe, though he had taken his helmet off because it was hot from the night." Who could've come to do this though?! What burglar could've beaten a superhuman hero who is a master of boxing and a street-fighter that fights gang members every evening?

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately Words Counted 800

_2013:

Disposable Copy

THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S

ALICE LIDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I: Dorothy: had been sitting against one of the trees outside my house in one of the many fields near my home. I (Miss Gale) had memorized all of the fields next to home and the trees in them, what the trees looked like because (Miss Gale) I liked sitting under trees in fields when the mood hits me. When mood hits me: Miss Gale knows which tree in which field Miss Gale will sit against because Miss Gale has done so many times. Toto and I were sitting near the shady tree in front of the fenced yard and to the right of the gate.

I was sitting there in the shade with my arm around Toto whom was sitting at my side like he usually had. I and Toto usually sat like so under trees around my home. Sometime or another Toto would see a rabbit and chase after it: me taking chase after Toto. Toto was a small dog and if Toto found the rabbit hole he would dig into the rabbit hole and maybe fall into it if it collapsed.

That has happened to (Miss Gale's) my dog Toto before. Sometimes there are a lot a' li'l' baby rabbit tunnels under a rabbit hole and the tiny baby bunny tunnels collapse when Toto might be diggin' in a bunny hole. When it happened that once, Miss Gale, I caught Toto up side down: Toto's poor li'l' legs kickin', li'l cute baby rabbits runnin' out of the rabbit-hole!

Toto, of course, was yelpin' up a storm like them bunnies were rats.

Meredith-2 THE WONDERFUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDD'!

I' never seen any creature bein' so afraid of somethin' so cute. Since then Miss Gale's (My) dog is afraid of little mice. I had to pull Toto out of the rabbit hole. Since then Toto's been afraid of tiny spaces.

Recently mind doctors have been making headway in a marvel science called psychology. I believe what they call claustrophobia is what my dog has. Therefore, Toto sat beside Miss Gale content to sit there and enjoy (My) Miss Gale's presence. Toto and I were resting our eyes when I opened Miss Gale's (My) eyes at the sound of a rabbit running.

I heard rabbits a million times before and I know one when I hears it. This time it was dif'rent though: because when one had opened my eyes, I thought I (Miss Gale) had seen clothes on the rabbit as it blurred running by. Toto went running across the field after it Toto barking all the way across the field. I cried out, **Toto no!**

I ran after Toto again but this time it was different. This time (I) Miss Gale was curious about what the white rabbit was. Why was he wearing pants?! I had to find out.

When Miss Gale (I) got to the next tree that was two empty fields away from my home I found the rabbit's hole. At the roots of the tree Toto was digging away at the soft soil of the rabbit-hole. It looked as if Toto's head was buried in the bunny hole as Toto dug into it. Toto was really digging away into it when the hole's bottom just disintegrated into moist dirt clods and hung seemingly there in space for a moment before giving way to gravity and falling

The End

Meredith-2 'FUL WONDERLAND'S ALICE LIDDDEL AND DOROTHY GALE!


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Counted 100

Thirteen:

Short Introduction to Krypton Poem

by

Mark W. Meredith

The ode is an ode about Joe Schuster's first few pictures of Krypton on up until today. Back at first, Mr. Siegel said Clark (El) could jump tall buildings because Krypton's people were thousands of years advanced genetically and that Krypton beings would jump buildings in the world of Krypton. You've just been prepared to read the poem, so read.

The End

Line Count; 5

2013:

Disposable Copy

_Ode__** to Kr**__ypton_

by

Mark W. Meredith

Oh!

For Krypton!

For _Krypton's_ **Flash Gordon** rocket airships with their short rocket wings!

For your Kryptonian Taj Majal East Indian towers alongside those Empire-State-Building-towers!

_Krypton's_ Leonardo Da Vinci roads so elevated high above the ground curving amongst the tall skyscraping buildings; that the evolved _**Kryptonian**_ leaps over in_ single bounds._

_**Glory**_ to Krypton's speeding, _floating _car airships that speed their way along the elevated roads that go through tunneled roads in buildings of **Jor-L's **city **Kryptonopolis**.

Meredith-2 '_to Kr__**ypton**_

This ode is for you.

- - -30- - -


End file.
